Always With You
by Kyubear9597
Summary: Jangan paksa aku ketika aku tidak ingin. Jangan pernah sakit. Berhentilah membuatku khawatir. Kau punya kekasih simpanan? Bagaimana? masih membenciku? - KAISOO STORY- . ABSURD! Tidak suka? Close. Summary GAGAL.


**Always with You**

 **Author : kyubear9597**

 **Pairing :** **Kim Jong In** **/Seme!** **Do Kyungsoo** **/Uke! (** **Kaisoo/KADI** **)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boys Love (BL) YAOI!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda tengah menyusuri tepi jalan trotoar dengan bersepeda. Dua sepeda? Tidak. Satu pemuda tengah berusaha menggerakkan roda sepedanya dengan cepat, sedangkan pemuda lainnya dengan asiknya duduk memandang apapun yang dilaluinya.

.

"udara pagi selalu membuat pikiran tenang, benar kata orang orang" batinnya berkata disusul dengan anggukan kecilnya. "Aku harus setiap hari merasakan ini, bukan hanya senin hingga jum'at, bagaimana jika sabtu atau minggu aku tidak bisa berfikir tenang?" kalimat itu terlintas dipikirannya tanpa sengaja.

.

Matanya berkeliling memandangi penunggang sepeda lain yang kini mengayuh sepedanya sama sepertinya. Eh, maksudnya sama seperti jongin yang saat ini tengah mengayuh sepedanya.

.

"uh? cepat sekali" gumamnya samar ketika matanya mengikuti pergerakan sepeda disebrang sana mendahuluinya.

.

"Hei, bahkan dia masih sekolah dasar..tapi kenapa kayuhannya bisa secepat itu?" pikirnya. "Kurasa sih, kenapa juga badannya terlihat kecil? Apa jongin sudah terlalu berumur untuk mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat seperti anak itu?" ia membayangkan. Wajah kyungsoo mengerut. Tiba tiba teringat wajah ayahnya.

.

"mana mungkin jongin sudah berumur seperti ayah, wajahnya saja masih terbilang—

.

Tampan—

.

.

.

Kan? " monolognya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin"

.

"Ya?"

.

"Apa aku berat?" mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat kayuhan pada sepeda yang mereka tumpangi terhenti.

.

"Tidak, kenapa?" seru jongin, membawa wajahnya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

.

"Bukan"pemuda yang sedari tadi menumpangi sepedanya, turun. Kemudian menghadapnya. "maksudku apa aku tidak sedikit...err bertambah berat?" serunya tak yakin.

.

Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar, menelisik pemuda didepannya yang menatapnya penuh keheranan. "Mau jawaban jujur atau kelewat jujur?"

.

"Dua duanya"

.

Jongin menggeleng, menatapnya teduh dengan seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya

"Choose One,dear"

.

"Aish" gerutunya "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" serunya tak terima.

.

"Why?" Jongin mengernyit, mencoba mengoreksi ucapannya beberapa detik lalu.

.

"Tidak, Baiklah aku pilih jujur" sangkal pemuda itu cepat, tak mau pembicaraan yang lalu memperburuk keadaan. Bukan, bukan keadaan. Tapi memperburuk detak jantungnya. Huh.

.

"Okay, Ya" ucap jongin mantap

.

"What's Ya?" pemuda itu tampak bingung dengan ucapan yang telah dilontarkan olehnya.

.

"Kau sedikit berat..?"

.

"Benarkah?" tanggap pemuda itu tak percaya dengan kebenaran tubuhnya yang bertambah berat.

.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Kecewa, ketika pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan akan ucapannya.

.

"Aaaahhh Eotteokhae, Jongin ah? ku rasa ini yang sering membuat kita terlambat ke sekolah" kyungsoo merengut kesal.

.

"Aigu aigu~" dengan gemas jongin mencubit kedua pipi kyungsoo. "Jangan seperti itu, aku berbohong"

.

"YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian lagi? Kenapa kalian selalu seperti ini? Apa hukumanku seminggu yang lalu, lima hari yang lalu, 2 hari yang lalu terlalu ringan untuk kalian berdua?" ucap seorang pria berumur dihadapan mereka dengan penuh penekanan.

.

"Mau aku berikan hukuman yang lebih berat lagi?" tanya pria itu lagi menatap dua pemuda dihadapannya mencoba sabar.

.

Salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu menggeleng. "Maafkan kami seo-

.

"Bagaimana dengan skors 3 minggu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh, Badanku gatal semuaaa" gerutu kyungsoo setelah menjalankan hukuman yang katanya sangat ringan itu. Persetan dengan itu semua. "Semua ini membuatku gatal, dasar pak tua"

.

"Hei, berhentilah memanggilnya seperti itu, dia itu orang tuamu tau-uhm, maksudku jika disekolah" tegur jongin, mengundang tatapan tanya dari kyungsoo.

.

"Terantuk sesuatu?"

.

"Hah?"

.

"Apa kau terpeleset cacing tanah yang lewat tadi? Atau terbentur serangga mungkin?"

.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jika kau menginginkan kejadian dari salah satu itu menimpaku, sayang sekali takdir baik masih berpihak padaku"

.

"Hmm, aku hanya bingung kenapa ucapan mu bisa sebenar tadi" disusul kekehan kecil setelahnya.

.

"aku selalu benar soo"

.

"Terserahmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau kah itu Kyungsoo?" sebuah suara mampu mengalihkan atensi dua pemuda dari acara 'keheningan' setelah percakapan beberapa waktu lalu. keduanya hanya sibuk dengan mengistirahatkan diri dari hukuman beberapa jam lalu.

.

Kedua mata dari masing masing pemuda itu saling bertubrukkan, memandang penuh tanya. "Siapa dia?" "Kau mengenalnya?" "Kenapa dia tahu namaku?"

.

.

.

"U-eoh?" mata kyungsoo menyipit, mencoba mengenal seseorang yang saat ini tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

.

.

"O-Oh Ravi hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ekhm" Jongin berdehem merasa tak dihiraukan, beranjak dari duduknya di sisi kiri kyungsoo.

.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar" Jongin berucap, memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu memberikan peluang untuk berbicara lebih terbuka, tanpa harus memberi makna tersirat atau saling menutupi karena keberadaan dirinya.

.

Sebelum dirinya berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Mau kemana?" itu kyungsoo.

.

"..." Jongin menatap kedua mata yang kini menatap matanya penuh tanya dan keingintahuan lebih. "Ke-ke..toilet?" kemudian dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dari pergelangannya, setelahnya berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dari balik tubuh ravi.

.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dilihat kyungsoo dari balik tubuhnya,ravi pun bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya berpijak, membawa tubuhnya ikut menatap punggung pemuda yang tadi duduk disamping kyungsoo. Tak lama membawa pandangannya kembali, berbalik pada kyungsoo yang kini tengah melamun?

.

"Hei?" ravi mengibas ngibaskan satu tangannya dihadapan kyungsoo.

.

"..."

.

"Pacarmu?" tanya ravi membuat kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya.

.

"Hah? Apa?"

.

"Dia" ravi berseru menunjuk arah belakang dengan ibu jari dari kepalan tangannya. "Pacarmu ya?"

.

"Iy—eh? Maksudku Bukan"

.

"Benarkah?" dijawab anggukan cepat oleh kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan pemuda didepannya, tak lupa senyuman lebar yang diulasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

.

"eung?" kyungsoo tampak berpikir, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Membuat sang pelontar pertanyaan mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Kau keberatan?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat kedua tangan memilin tali ransel yang telah berada dipunggungnya beberapa menit lalu.

.

"Haruskah?" balas kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan lagi.

.

"Tentu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu" jawab pemuda itu penuh sorot memohon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau melihat Jongin?"

.

"Kau lihat Jongin?"

.

"Dimana Jongin?"

.

"Kau melihat Jongin?"

.

.

"Eishh, dimana anak jelek itu" sungutnya sebal. "Kenapa semua orang yang ku tanya tidak ada yang melihatnya?" gerutunya "Benar benar" desisnya.

.

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju pintu utama sekolah yang saat ini dipadati para siswa dan siswi. Tak sedikit pasangan disekolahnya ini menunjukkan kemesraannya ditengah hujan yang cukup lebat ini. Uh, apa mereka tidak berpikir ini tempat umum?

.

Kyungsoo mengambil posisi berdiri sedikit ke pinggir bermaksud menghindari hujan yang bercipratan menyambut lantai pintu utama sekolahnya. Ya, walau tetap saja sepatunya menjadi incaran para air berlabuh namun asal tubuhnya tetap dalam keadaan kering itu tak masalah.

.

.

Satu,dua,tiga. Detik berlalu. Berganti menit lalu kemudian Jam. Berapa lama lagi? Hujan tidak akan berhenti secepat itu. Tak sedikit siswa siswi yang rela basah kuyup menerobos lebatnya hujan, dengan prediksi cepat mereka bahwa hujan akan berlangsung lama. Mungkin?. Jika beberapa menit lalu ia sama sekali tidak berminat menghiraukan siapapun yang menerobos hujan. Tapi kali ini tidak.

.

'Loh? Loh?' matanya membulat terkejut, seakan tak percaya ia mengerjap cepat dan kembali membulatkan matanya. "apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ini lebat, sungguh" gumamnya heboh.

.

.

.

"eoh? Bukankah itu Kim Jong In?" seru seorang pemuda pada pemuda lainnya, mau tak mau membuat kyungsoo menoleh, menyimak ucapan demi ucapan mereka yang terlontar menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat.

.

"ah, kurasa"

.

"Bahkan dia rela basah kuyup dengan sepedanya"

.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita juga. Berlari juga tidak apa menurutku?"

.

"Deal, siapa yang paling cepat sampai halte bus mendapatkan bayaran dari yang kalah. Bagaimana?"

.

"Tentu!"

.

"Satu"

.

"Dua"

.

"Tigaa"

.

Bertepatan dengan hitungan ketiga salah satu pemuda yang menghitung maju itu berlari disusul pemuda dibelakangnya dengan pekikan "Hei, kau curang, YA!" lalu suara mereka hilang ditelan derasnya hujan yang jatuh dengan kuat menghantam permukaan bumi.

.

Tanpa hitungan, tanpa aba aba, kyungsoo ikut berlari menerobos hujan setelah sebelumnya melepas blazer sekolahnya untuk sedikit menutupi kepalanya. Walau ia tau itu hanya sia sia.

.

.

.

.

"JONGIN!" pekik kyungsoo keras

.

Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika merasa air hujan cukup membuatnya perih untuk tetap membuka mata, masih dengan derapan cepat kedua kakinya mengejar seorang pemuda yang seakan tuli dimakan derasnya hujan.

.

"KIM JONG IN"

.

"BODOHHH BERHENTI KAUU"

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama Jongin menghentikan kayuhannya, saat gendang telinganya menangkap kecil suara pekikkan. Kiri, Kanan tak ada yang tampak memanggilnya. Atau hanya sekedar melambaikan tangan padanya? Memberi isyarat bahwa dialah yang memanggilnya. Jongin menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar memastikan, bahwa memang benar itu hanya firasat sesaatnya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung, dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa nekat menerobos hujan?"

.

"terlalu lama menunggu"

.

"Tapi menunggu adalah pilihan terbaik daripada memilih untuk sakit" seru pemuda itu menyertakan punggung tangannya pada dahi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengiyakan ucapan pemuda itu yang memberikan kebenaran mutlak. "Kau benar, aku bahkan lupa besok masih ada hukuman yang menungguku" lalu setelahnya helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar dan anggukan paham dari pemuda disampingnya.

.

Kyungsoo memandang jendela mobil yang permukaan luarnya basah oleh air yang turun dengan deras membuat embun dipermukaan kaca dalam. 'Jika menunggu adalah pilihan terbaik kenapa tetap ada yang menerobosnya? Mungkinkah waktu lebih berharga dari kesehatan?' pikirnya sembari membuat ukiran sebuah kata dengan salah satu jari manisnya

.

'Appo' dengan huruf hangulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan seragam lengkap sekolah beserta tas yang bergantung dipunggungnya. Pemuda itu berdiri, matanya berkelana kesana kemari hendak mencari seseorang. Sepuluh menit telah berlalu ketika dirinya melihat arloji dipergelangan kirinya. Kedua kakinya tampak gusar ditempatnya, sesekali kedua kaki itu berjinjit dan menapak dalam waktu singkat. Seseorang itu tak kunjung muncul. Kemana dia?

.

Demi tuhan, sepuluh menit lagi bel berbunyi. Kemana anak itu? Tak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia memutuskan untuk berlari. Berlari tanpa berfikir untuk kembali menunggu bus yang entah berapa menit lagi sampai dan sempat mengantarkannya tepat waktu sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kyungsoo's calling**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

" _Yeo-_

 _._

" _Kau dimana?"_

 _._

" _Ye?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ok, aku tau"_

 _._

 _._

 _Pip_

 _._

 _._

' _Tau apa?' meninggalkan seribu tanya dibenak penerima panggilan._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Terkejut ketika melihat kyungsoo berada tepat didepannya,masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. T-tunggu? Jam berapa ini?

.

.

.

"Ap-

.

"Biarkan aku masuk" timpalnya sebelum jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sedikit memaksakan diri untuk masuk, mendorong jongin dengan badannya untuk bergegas masuk.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

.

""Memangnya apa?"

.

.

.

.

Sepasang tangan menangkup wajahnya cepat sebelum dirinya tersadar benar apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kyungsoo? Juga saat ini? Ada apa?

.

"Hei?" seakan tersadar dirinya mengerjap memandang tepat, langsung ke mata bulat indah didepannya. Harus dia akui bahwa jarak mereka cukup dekat saat ini.

.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

.

"ng? Apa yang kau katakan?"

.

.

.

"Kau butuh obat?"

.

"Obat? Un-

.

"Kau demam?" potong kyungsoo lagi tak sabaran. Ada gurat khawatir dari tingkah serta pancaran kedua matanya, membuatnya tersadar apa yang saat ini terjadi. Perlahan ia tersenyum, memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo yang masih setia menangkup wajahnya,membawa tangan itu turun digantikan genggaman erat darinya.

.

"Aku baik baik saja soo"

.

Tidak percaya, kyungsoo pun melepas genggaman jongin beralih pada dahinya. "Benar tidak apa?" dibalas anggukan cepat dari jongin.

.

"Jangan ulangi lagi"

.

"Apa?"

.

"Jangan main hujan hujanan"

.

"Bagaimana bi-"

.

"Aku melihatmu kemarin...Jahat sekali kau bahkan tidak mendengar ketika aku memanggilmu"

.

"Ahhhh, aku sempat mendengar sedikit...,Kau yang memanggilku?" kyungsoo mengangguk tak lupa rengutan sebal dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu detik.

.

.

Dua detik.

.

.

Tiga detik

.

.

.

.

Pelukan erat dan mendadak menyapa tubuhnya, lengan melingkar memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Penuh perlindungan dan tak ingin kehilangan. Hanya separuh wajahnya yang terlihat dari balik bahu Jongin. Entah terharu atau apa, matanya tampak berair namun enggan untuk keluar barang setitik pun.

.

Enggan untuk berkedip, memejamkan kedua mata menjadi pilihannya. Hidung juga bibirnya tertutupi bahu jongin yang menjadi tempatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

"Jangan sakit, aku mohon" gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar, dengan pelukan yang kian mengerat dari satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 **5 tahun lalu.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

" _Kyungsoo, kau bawa payung?"_

 _._

" _Tidak, aku tidak pernah membawa payung"_

 _._

" _Ah, bukankah dikelas ada banyak payung?"_

 _._

" _Kau benar, Ayo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa tidak apa?"_

 _._

" _tentu, aku sering melihat di acara tv anak anak mereka sangat senang bermain hujan, tanpa gangguan"_

 _._

" _Tapi ini deras, Jongin"_

 _._

" _Kau tidak mau mencobanya?"_

 _._

 _Kyungsoo tampak berfikir, menatap hujan dan jongin bergantian dan memutuskan dengan ragu untuk menyetujui mencobanya. Kyungsoo pikir mungkin tidak begitu buruk._

 _._

" _Wahh, kau benar. Ini sangat menyenangkan" pekik kyungsoo antusias sembari merentangkan tangan dan menghadapkan wajahnya keatas, dengan kedua mata terpejam, merasakan hujan yang menerpanya dengan deras._

 _._

" _Ahh" kyungsoo terkejut, menatap jongin penuh tanya ditengah hujan. Jongin tertawa sebentar dan setelahnya berkata "Hujan membuat mataku sakit"_

 _._

" _Huh?"_

 _._

 _Hingga suara tawa mereka terdengar mewarnai derasnya hujan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Hachim'_

' _Hachim'_

 _._

" _ahhh, ada apa denganku?" gerutunya, mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tengah. Saat ini rumahnya kosong, ibu nya adalah wanita carier dan ayahnya adalah seorang pebisnis, mau tak mau kesendirian sudah sering mengisi kehariannya. Maka kyungsoo juga tak jarang berkunjung untuk menginap dirumahnya, membuat dirinya tidak selalu merasa sepi._

 _._

' _Hachim'_

' _Hachim'_

 _._

 _Matanya bergerak mencari tisu terdekat dari pandangannya, begitu dapat. Ia menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk mentupi hidungnya yang terus bereaksi karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang menurun. Sampai rasa lemas mendera tubuhnya. Tak sengaja ia menyentuh meja didepannya terasa dingin. Kenapa? Padahal dia tidak menyalakan pengatur suhu diruang tamunya._

 _._

 _Berpikir cepat, punggung tangannya bergerak menyentuh keningnya. 'panas' gumamnya. Bergegas perlahan menuju dapur mengambil obat didalam laci dapurnya. Setelah obat berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menegak satu butir obat yang berupa kapsul itu dibantu air hangat. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali membawa tubuhnya untuk berbaring disofa ruang tengah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dari luar terdengar beberapa kali ketukan yang menyapa pintu kayu berukirnya. Tak lama diikuti suara yang sangat ia kenal._

 _._

" _Jongin?"_

 _._

" _Kau didalam?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kembali ketukan itu terdengar, kali ini suara itu sedikit bergetar memanggil terus nama Jongin. Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari dalam._

 _._

" _YA!" suara itu lambat laun menjadi suara pekikan yang sangat keras. Suara itu keras juga terdengar panik, ketukan pintu berubah menjadi gedoran yang menggebu. Membuat sang empu yang sedang berbaring dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya mencoba bangkit dari sisi sofa empuknya._

 _._

 _Berjalan perlahan sembari terus memegangi apapun yang ada didekatnya sebagai penyangga untuknya berdiri mencapai pintu rumahnya. Sedikit Lagi. Hampir dekat. Dan sampai. Tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu rumahnya erat. Sedangkan, tangan lainnya mencoba memutar kunci rumahnya yang masih tersangkut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klek-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _JONGIN!"_

 _._

" _Ma-af, membuatmu panik. Tapi kepalaku pusing" lirihnya ketika separuh tubuhnya terlihat diambang pintu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _OMO!" tubuh itu tumbang tepat dihadapan kyungsoo yang dengan sigap menahannya walau ia akui tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuh Jongin. Tapi paling tidak kepala dan tubuh jongin tidak langsung menyentuh tanah._

 _._

 _._

" _Argh, maafkan aku, aku bahkan tidak kuat membawamu ke sofa" lirihnya terjatuh pelan dengan kepala jongin di pahanya. Kyungsoo membawa wajah Jongin agar terlihat olehnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan darah yang mengalir segar dari hidung Jongin._

 _._

" _Demammu tinggi, Jongin-ah" lirihnya bergetar mengusap wajah Jongin panik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _maafkan aku"_

 _._

" _maafkan aku"_

 _._

" _Maafkan aku"_

 _._

 _Kyungsoo terus menggumamkan kalimat itu berulang, seraya menyeret tubuh Jongin mendekati sofa ruang tengahnya-Jongin._

 _._

 _._

 _.Sampai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kini, Kyungsoo berusaha mengangkat tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring disofa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan beberapa menit kemudian berhasil. "maafkan aku, jika setelah ini anggota tubuhmu yang lainnya ada sakit, aku sungguh tak kuat untuk mengangkatmu" monolognya, setelah itu bergegas pergi mengambil air hangat, menaruhnya dimeja. Lalu kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin serta dua handuk kecil._

 _._

" _Ahh~ aku melupakan sesuatu" kyungsoo menepuk pelan dahinya, kemudian bergegas pergi dan kembali membawa selimut juga beberapa bantal. Diselipkannya bantal bantal itu dibawah kepala Jongin, menumpuknya hingga ia rasa cukup untuk posisi sedikit menunduk, berupaya darah dari hidung jongin tidak kembali masuk kedalam melalui rongga atau mungkin saluran lainnya. Itu kata ibunya dulu saat kakak sepupu kyungsoo mimisan._

 _._

 _Dengan telaten kyungsoo menyeka darah yang kini mengering diantara hidung dan bibirnya-Jongin setelah sebelumnya sebuah handuk dari air dingin ia peras untuk membersihkannya. Tak lupa memeras dengan air hangat dan kembali menaruh handuk lainnya berupaya untuk sekedar menurunkan demam dari tubuh Jongin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Oh? Sudah bangun?"_

 _._

" _Huh? Kenapa kau disini?" kedua matanya mengerjap pelan masih bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Lalu kenapa ada kyungsoo?_

 _._

" _Kau pikir siapa yang membawamu pingsan dari depan pintu sampai berakhir disofa itu? "_

 _._

" _Kau?"_

 _._

" _Tentu saja! Siapa lagi? Kau tak ingat?" tangan kyungsoo bersidekap menuntut jongin akan jawaban. Jongin tampak berfikir sembari memejamkan matanya_ _mencoba mengingat kenapa bisa ia pingsan, terlebih didepan pintu? Oh dan kyungsoo yang membawanya sampai ke sofa? Bukankah itu gila?_

 _._

 _._

 _Satu_

 _._

 _Dua_

 _._

 _Tiga_

 _._

 _._

" _Ahh"_

 _._

" _Ingat?" kyungsoo berujar dengan antusias, namun dalam sekejap berubah ketika mendapat gelengan tidak bersalah dari Jongin "Tidak"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau membuatku panik, Jangan seperti ini lagi. Seharusnya aku mencegahmu untuk tidak tetap pulang hujan hujanan tadi. Daya tahan tubuhmu tidak pernah kuat dengan cuaca seperti ini. Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga dirimu untuk tetap sehat. Kau bisa membuatku jantungan jika ini kembal terjadi"_

 _._

" _Kau tau? Demammu itu sangat tinggi tadi,wajahmu juga pucat, syukurlah sudah turun sekarang. Aku takut demammu semakin tinggi, bisa bisa darahmu tidak berhenti mengalir"sambung kyungsoo._

 _._

" _Darah?"_

 _._

" _Kau mimisan. Karena suhu tubuhmu diluar batas normal"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **^Back to story^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dua hari setelah Jongin dirasa baikan. Kembalilah dirinya juga kyungsoo bersekolah. Namun dengan kondisi berbeda.

.

"Sini. Kau duduk saja dibelakang"

.

"Yakin bisa?"

.

"Meremehkanku eoh?"

.

"Baiklah" Jongin mundur untuk sekedar memberikan akses bagi kyungsoo duduk didepannya.

.

.

"Pegangan padaku. Jatuh? Tanggung sendiri" ucap kyungsoo ketika dirinya telah mengambil ancang ancang untuk mengayuh.

.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam dari sisi kanan mereka begitu cepat melaju. Motor ninja merah pun seakan tak mau kalah ikut menyusul pengendara didepannya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tak jarang satu dua tiga pengedara sepeda ikut berambisi menyamai kecepatannya dengan kendaraan lainnya, walau fakta hanya ada dibagian paling belakang jika dalam suatu pertandingan.

.

Ketika kedua matanya menangkap dua ekor kucing yang tengah bertengkar ricuh semakin menjauh. Barulah dirinya tersadar. Jika dirinya begitu lambat. Walau dirinya tahu, ini semua sia sia. Namun, Niat baik tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, bukan?

.

.

"Ingin hukuman tambahan?"

.

"A-APA?!"

.

.

"Menyerahlah" ujar jongin mengambil alih sepeda untuk dikendarainya, menisyaratkan kyungsoo dengan gerakan kepalanya untuk mundur sebagai penumpang. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa begitu tau apa yang ia lakukan.

.

"Percayalah kau cukup hebat dengan urusan mengayuh cepat. Aku pun terkejut. Tapi terimakasih untuk sepuluh menit berharga tadi, tidak ada pengendara yang kembali memutar kayuhannya kebelakang secara cepat, tanpa pergerakan sedikit pun pada rodanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersyukurlah pada siapapun guru piket hari ini yang bertugas. Ratusan ucapan terimakasih ingin terlontar, ketika mendapati mereka tepat waktu sampai dalam kelas. Tak lama speaker ruang kelasnya berbunyi membuat keduanya mendesah menahan malu ketika banyak pasang mata menatap mereka penuh heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku pikir kita dapat hukuman tambahan karena tidak masuk kemarin"

.

"aku juga sempat berfikir seperti itu. Beruntung kita dapat pengganti hukuman"

.

"Tetap saja itu hukuman"

.

"Hanya menulis permintaan maaf juga penyesalan di lima puluh kertas dengan dua orang. Menurutku, itu hukuman yang cukup ringan— kan?"

.

"Itu akan membuatku ringan jika kau yang mengerjakannya sendiri, dan akan lebih ringan lagi jika kau mendengarkan dengan paham bahwa itu kertas karton" serunya final, setelahnya meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan mode blank lucu nya.

.

'kertas karton? Untuk sampul hadiah?' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, ku dengar kau sakit kemarin?"

.

"Ne?"

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Benar benar sudah pulih?"

.

"T-tentu saja, jika tidak aku tak kan ada disini. Didepanmu"

.

"ngg.. aku bisa menambah jangka istirahatmu jika kau masih ingin beristirahat"

.

"Ah, ti—

.

"Jangan sungkan...Lagipula—

.

"Sungguh hani-ah, aku tidak memerlukan itu"

.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya mencoba menerima bahwa tawarannya ditolak, menyelipkan sebagian poni sampingnya yang jatuh di sela telinga kirinya. Menatapnya, tersenyum paham.

.

"akhir pekan nanti kau ada waktu?"

.

"Uh?"

.

"kemarin aku membeli ini" mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tas tenteng kecilnya. Menyerahkannya kepada jongin.

"Tapi seseorang yang akan aku ajak pergi bersama mendadak berhalangan untuk ikut bersamaku—

.

mau kau menemaniku?"

.

"Mm,maks—

.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih"

.

Kening jongin berkerut, merasa tak layak mendengar pernyataan 'kekasih' yang harusnya menjadi privasi gadis itu sendiri, dan ia juga merasa tak perlu tau? Dia juga tidak bertanya—kan?

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempat pemuda lainnya berdiri, sehingga telinga cukup mampu menangkap percakapan dilorong luar kelasnya. Menatap penuh selidik dengan rasa keingin tahuan lebih. Ketika gadis itu pergi, dengan terburu ia menghampiri

.

—Jongin!"

.

.

.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya melihat lembaran kertas ditangan Jongin.

.

"Eoh, tiket" serunya melirik kyungsoo sekilas, lalu kembali menatap bingung kertas berupa tiket itu ditangannya.

.

"Tiket?"

.

Jongin mengangguk, kali ini mengarahkan seluruh pandangannya pada kyungsoo.

.

"Hani memberikannya padaku" ujarnya.

.

"Ah, kalian ingin nonton bersama?"

.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, menyelipkan kertas itu dibalik saku celananya.

.

.

.

.

"Mau pulang?"

.

"Film apa?"

.

"Apa?"

.

"kau akan menonton film apa?"

.

"Tidak"

.

"Tidak?"

.

"Sudahlah, anggap itu kupon makan gratis untuk kita hari ini"

.

Kyungsoo merengut tak puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya. Uh. kan dia penasaran.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri disana?"

.

'Loh? Sejak kapan Jongin berada diujung lorong sana?' batinnya bingung.

.

"Ayo, kupon ini hanya berlaku sampai jam 6 sore" pekik jongin lalu berlari

.

"Jonginnnn! Tunggu aku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo"

.

"Ne?"

.

"Kenapa menyukaiku?"

.

"A—ap

.

"Ada yang menyukaiku"

.

"O—oh"

.

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

.

"Tidak apa apa"

.

.

Jongin mengernyit, matanya menatap kyungsoo meminta penjelasan lebih. "maksudmu?"

.

"M-maksudku, menyukai seseorang bukanlah perkara yang harus kau tanya'kenapa'. tak ada alasan orang menyukai sesuatu dengan segenap hatinya. Kau akan mendapat jawaban 'kenapa' pada orang yang tidak tulus. Menyukai bukan berarti mencintai. Mengagumi bukan berarti menyukai. Itu akan datang pada setiap orang ketika semua hal itu menyamakan nafsu mereka"

.

"Jadi?"

.

"Aku tidak tahu jawabannya"

.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari pemuda disebelahnya, "Kau benar kyungsoo, aku terlalu merumitkan sesuatu yang kecil" kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Apa perbedaan menyukai, mencintai juga mengagumi menurutmu?"

.

"Menurutku?"

.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ku rasa aku mulai mengerti akan sesuatu"

.

"Apa?"

.

"Apanya? Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan perbedaan tiga rasa itu padaku" kyungsoo mendelik mendapat jawaban yang begitu menuntut. Memang sepenting itukah penjelasan darinya?

.

"Kau bisa mencarinya di internet, ya tuhan"

.

"Kenapa memang jika denganmu? Untuk apa membaca banyak novel jika tidak tahu perbedaan arti dari ketiga rasa itu? Pencinta Genre romance kan?" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum—

.

"Bisakan?"

.

.

Astaga, kenapa pemuda dihadapannya begitu menyebalkan. Kyungsoo merutuk. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia menyebalkan dan tampan disaat bersamaan?

.

.

.

"Menyukai adalah sesuatu yang sangat sering diserukan oleh sebagian orang untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu berupa apapun yang ia sukai. Tak sedikit orang menganggap apa yang ia sukai harus menjadi miliknya, beranggapan bahwa menyukai itu sama dengan mencintai. Makna kata mencintai lebih besar dari menyukai. Menyiratkan sesuatu yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi untuk sekedar mengurungkan niat untuk memiliki itu. Sesuatu itu harus ia miliki. Namun disaat bersamaan ada pula yang menganggap mengagumi itu adalah mencintai. Mengagumi hingga jatuh terlalu dalam,mendekati ingin memiliki namun ia bisa tahu diri dan membatasi suatu hal lebih dari kekuasaan kata Mencintai"

.

"jelas?" lanjutnya.

.

"err...itu rumit, kyungsoo"

.

kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "Jadi bagaimana?"

.

"kenapa tidak kau singkat? bahasa mu rumit, otakku tidak semudah itu mencernanya"

.

"tapi aku mengerti inti dari penjelasanmu" sambung jongin.

.

"Good!"

.

.

"Apa benar begitu?"

.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti "Menurutku, ya"

.

Jongin mengangguk paham, semua orang punya pandangan berbeda dalam suatu hal.

"Jadi—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau memilih apa untukku?"

.

.

.

"huh?"

.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pelipisnya,refleks langsung ketika dirinya bingung. "mm...kurasa tidak ada"

.

"Tidak ada?" kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. "sebenarnya, aku hanya merasa—

.

.

.

—lapar" cicitnya dihiasi cengiran manis di bibirnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah dirinya sekarang, berdiri ditengah kerumunan manusia. Ramai, sesak, juga lapar ketika semua aroma makanan disana menguar bebas diudara. Menyeruak masuk kedalam pernafasannya tanpa permisi. Batinnya mengeluh saat melihat antrian didepannya masih panjang. Uh.

.

Tubuhnya bergerak risih dengan lengan yang mengaitnya tanpa izin. Ia berdeham, setelahnya kaitan lengan itu terlepas, tanpa menyiakan waktu ia menarik tangannya,menyelipkan disaku jaketnya rapat.

.

"Ada apa?"

.

"Hani-ah, maaf.. tapi aku harus pergi" ujarnya tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari sang empu bergegas cepat meninggalkannya. "Jo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Dimana Jongin?"

.

"Pergi"

.

"Pergi? Sudah lama?"

.

"sekitar satu jam yang lalu sepertinya" ucap kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya melirik jam dinding ruang tamunya.

.

"Shit! Dia mengerjaiku" umpat sosok lain diruangan itu.

.

"Ada apa?"

.

"ia mengirimiku pesan tiga puluh menit yang lalu—

.

-Ini" sosok itu memberikan ponselnya pada kyungsoo.

.

 **From : Hitam**

 **Hun, berminat bertarung melawanku untuk game kita dua hari yang lalu? oiya,** **Ada bubble tea juga makanan lainnya dirumahku** **.**

 **/12.23**

.

"Well, dia menipuku?"

.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya "ia tidak menitip pesan padaku untuk membeli makanan"

.

Sosok itu kali ini mendesah kasar, melangkah masuk dengan seenaknya dengan kyungsoo yang mengekori.

.

"sudah kuduga, piring pun tak akan ada diatas meja ini"

.

"Mau aku belikan?"

.

"Tidak perlu" tolak sosok itu dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu rumahnya terbuka setengah, dahinya mengernyit. Dengan langkah terburu ia menghampiri. "Kenapa terbuka seperti ini?"

.

"apa ada—

.

.

—KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati Jongin di hadapannya., dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikannya. 'Ada apa?'

.

"Eoh? Sudah pulang?"

.

Aduh.

.

Tubrukan itu begitu cepat terjadi, memeluknya erat sarat akan ketakutan. "Hei" tangan kyungsoo naik begitu saja menyentuh lembut lengan yang memeluknya,mengelusnya untuk sekedar menenangkan.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya ditelinga kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dipelukannya "Tidak terjadi apapun"

.

"Benarkah?"menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan dari tubuh kyungsoo. "Kau bersungguh sungguh?"

.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menatapnya ragu, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi enggan untuk sekedar berkata. Jongin yang menyadari pergerakan kyungsoo pun angkat bicara.

.

"Ada sesuatu kan?" tanyanya lagi memastikan, menatap curiga pada kyungsoo lalu setelahnya mengitari pandangannya pada penjuru ruangan disekitarnya. Mendapati sesuatu yang mengganggu pandangannya, ia bergegas menghampiri.

.

.

Sepatu kets putih yang kini tampak terlihat kusam dengan ujung tali benang menguar keluar dari perekatnya juga terlihat kotor sering terinjak ketika tali itu terlepas dengan bebas. Jongin berdecak, ia tahu sepatu siapa ini.

.

"Dimana sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berniat mengerjaiku?"

.

.

kenapa anak itu cepat sekali datang?

.

.

"Apa untungnya untukku?—

.

—Juga apa aku menyuruhmu untuk saat ini juga kemari?

.

woah, aku tau kau kesini hanya tertarik untuk bubble teanya kan?" lanjut jongin setengah terkekeh.

.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa—

.

"Oke. Ini. dan setelah itu kita bermain" seru jongin final menaruh makanan yang dibelinya beberapa menit lalu pada meja dihadapan sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIT!"

.

"KENAPA MENDORONGKU BODOH?"

.

"KAU JATUH SENDIRI IDIOT!"

.

.

.

"ARH! KENAPA KAU DIAM! BANTU—

.

-YA! YA!"

.

"ASSA! AKU MENANG!" sorak sehun bergembira menyoraki berulang kali 'aku menang' 'yes, YOU LOST' lalu setelahnya gelak tawa, mengundang tatapan terganggu pemuda disampingnya.

.

"YA!"

.

"Wae? Tidak terima?" ujar sehun membuat wajah mengejek yang begitu menyebalkan. Iya iya Jongin akui sehun menang. Yeah, Tapi...

.

"IDIOT! Bukan kau yang menang tapi mereka" unjuk Jongin pada layar persegi panjangnya yang tak begitu besar.

.

"Arraseo, setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu jatuh" kembali gelak tawa dari pemuda bermarga Oh itu terdengar semakin menyebalkan.

.

.

"AISH!" sungut Jongin beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya melempar playstasionnya sembarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah membuat keributan" ujar sehun ketika tepat berada didepan pintu

.

"Tidak apa apa, bertengkar sudah menjadi tradisi kalian kan?" yang ditanya terkikuk bingung menggaruk tengkuknya refleks. "Oh ya, mau aku pa—

.

"JANGAN!"

.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" itu kyungsoo. Sehun menggeleng dengan cengiran canggung di bibirnya.

.

"Kurasa jongin dalam keadaan yang tidak baik untuk bertemu denganku sekarang" kyungsoo mencoba mengangguk paham, membuang nafasnya pelan.

.

Iya juga sih, beberapa menit lalu kyungsoo melihat Jongin bersama Sehun dengan damai bermain bersama dengan cemilan ringan disisi mereka. Namun kiranya itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan sehun yang pamit akan pulang saat kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya-Jongin.

.

"Oh ya, Tolong sampai kan padanya Terimakasih untuk bubble tea nya tadi, Aku lupa"pinta sehun setelahnya terkekeh kecil.

.

"Akan ku sampaikan padanya nanti"

.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah pulang?" sebuah pertanyaan menyapa gendang telinganya ketika hendak menutup pintu kamar.

.

"Sehun maksudmu?"

.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, kali ini berjalan menuju sisi lain dari ranjang kamar itu "omong omong dia lupa berterimakasih padamu untuk bubble tea nya tadi"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Dia menitipkan 'Terimakasih' untukmu padaku" ujar kyungsoo mengambil novelnya dan segera menyamankan dirinya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

.

Lalu tak ada sahutan, membuat kyungsoo penasaran apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. "Jongin?"

.

"Kau tidur?" sambungnya.

.

"Iya"

.

"Baiklah, coba jawab pertanyaanku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kencanmu berhasil?"

.

"Kencan?!" pekiknya bangun dari posisi telungkupnya, membawa dirinya menghadap kyungsoo yang tengah mengangguk.

.

Oh Ayolah, apa menonton bersama disebut kencan?

.

"Aku tidak kencan" ralat jongin pasti.

.

"Lalu? Jalan bersama?" Jongin menggeleng lagi "Tidak juga"

.

Kyungsoo berpikir penasaran, menebak nebak apa yang dilakukan Jongin dengan Hani. "Ah, kalian ada tiket menonton bersama kan? Apa yang kau tonton?"

.

Jongin menggeleng, pura pura mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi saat—

.

Ah! Aku ingat"

.

"Apa apa? Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana filmnya ap—

.

"Aku hanya mengantri, membeli beberapa camilan juga yeah bubble tea, lalu aku pulang?" menyebut dengan gerakan tangannya yang menghitung.

.

"Dimana hani?"

.

"Tidak tahu" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli. "Lagi pula kau yang memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya" sungutnya kesal.

.

"Dia berharap padamu, Jongin" seru kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas panjang diakhir kalimatnya.

.

"Aku juga berharap padamu" seru jongin tak menyadari kejanggalan dalam ucapannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya merasa aneh juga bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan jongin. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

.

"Ah, anu maksudku aku juga berharap padamu untuk tidak memaksaku... yaa itu maksudku haha" ralatnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya kyungsoo sedikit menyipitkan matanya tak yakin akan jawaban yang didapatnya nanti dari pertanyaan spontannya itu. tanpa merasakan bagaimana detak jantungnya ketika menanyakan pertanyaan yang entah meembuatnya berdegup.

.

"Apa?"

.

"Saat...bersama Hani tadi?" tanya kyungsoo dibalas anggukan ragu dari jongin.

.

"Seperti apa?" tanya kyungsoo lagi, menaatap jongin yang juga menatapnya membuat dirinya meneguk liurnya pelan. "Berdebar mungkin?"

.

"Risih"

.

Kyungsoo mengernyit "Kenapa?"

.

"Karena dia menggandeng lenganku tanpa seizinku"

.

Kyungsoo memandangnya "Dimana letak kau merasa risih?"

.

"Tentu saja risih, aku tidak terbiasa" seru jongin tak suka.

.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti"

.

.

"Tapi kenapa aku suka saat kau dan aku bergandengan" ujar jongin spontan. Membuat pergerakan kyungsoo juga tubuhnya terasa panas.

.

"itu karena kau sudah mengenalku lama" ujar kyungsoo berusaha menepis pikiran aneh yang tiba tiba melintas begitu saja dikepalanya.

.

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa kita tidak terus bergandengan?"

.

"Untuk?"

.

"Ung?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus merasakan bagaimana cara memperlakukan, dan mencintai seorang wanita, Jongin. Dan kurasa ini saatnya. Karena itu aku memaksamu untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak selalu menjadi yang berada didekatmu Jongin" jelas kyungsoo dengan senyum meyakinkannya.

.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa perlu aku mencarikan mu seorang wanita?"

.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak perlu, ini saatmu. Bukan saatku"

.

.

.

"kenapa begitu mudah bagimu melepasku untuk bersama yang lain?"

.

"maksudmu?"

.

"kenapa kau selalu memberi perhatian berlebihan terhadapku?"

.

"karena aku adalah-

.

sahabat?" potong jongin.

.

"eo?"

.

"berhentilah berkata seperti itu, aku bukan sahabatmu"

.

"J-jongin, mak-

.

"apa kau tidak pernah menganggap bahwa perhatian mu lebih dari seorang sahabat?"

.

"tidak jongin, inilah sahabat. selalu ada kapan pun dalam suka maupun duka. a-aku ingin selalu mengerti dirimu"

.

"tapi nyatanya kau tak mengerti diriku...kau bahkan memaksaku untuk seseorang yang tidak kuinginkan. apa kau sudah lelah menjadi sahabatku itu?"

.

"Ti-tidak tidak. kau saalah paham jongin, aku...aku hanya ingin kau mempunyai teman perempuan"

.

"teman? kau bahkan dengan jelas berkata bahwa dia mengharapkan ku"

.

kyungsoo membisu, tak tahu lagi kata apa yang akan dia katakan untuk membalas perkataan itu.

.

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah merasakan itu pada seseorang yang lain?"

.

Kyungsoo menelan kasar salivanya ketika saraf saraf menghantarkan pesan dari pendengarannya menuju otaknya, mau tak mau membuat dirinya gugup "M-maksudmu?"

.

"Aku telah merasakan dan mengerti cara melakukannya untuk seseorang yang lain, bukan hani" jelas jongin serius.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, penasaran ia pun bertanya "Siapa?"

.

"Someone in my eyes" ujarnya pelan menatap dalam pada mata kyungsoo membuat sang empu memaku. Jantung dan tubuhnya merasakan ketidak normalan dalam beraktifitas.

.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, lebih dominan pada kekehan canggung ketika mampu menyelami kedua mata jongin yang menatapnya teduh.

.

Kyungsoo mengibas pandangan jongin dari wajahnya "Hei, jangan bercanda"

.

.

.

.

.

Namun kedua mata itu tidak sedikit pun berpaling dari dirinya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, hanya dirinya yang berada disana. Dalam pantulan bola mata teduhnya.

.

"Aku hanya berdebar untuk seseorang di kedua bola mataku"

.

"Aku hanya nyaman ketika bergandengan denganmu"

.

"Hanya denganmu aku hidup"

.

"Jangan pernah lagi memaksaku untuk berdekatan dengan seseorang selain dirimu"

.

.

Kyungsoo mematung, memandang wajah didepannya penuh frustasi akan kata katanya. Bibirnya terpaku untuk sekedar berucap sepatah kata. Jadilah ia hanya menutup matanya ketika ia rasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Sedikit memundurkan wajahnya mencoba melakukan penolakan kecil yang berakhir sia sia saat sebuah tangan mendorong tengkuknya maju untuk bertemu dengan merahnya daging tak bertulang. Kepala seseorang dihadapannya bergerak menyamping dan kini deru nafas semakin terdengar ditelinganya. Dirinya perlahan mencoba menutup mata disaat otaknya merasakan kenyamanan yang semakin terasa.

.

Pagutan itu berubah menjadi hisapan nakal dari mulut pemuda didepannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa pemuda itu menyesap dalam bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Membuat kepalanya mau tak mau ikut mengikuti alur pergerakan yang dibuatnya. Lenguhan kecil ketika merasakan nikmat dari kedua bibir yang beradu pun terdengar. Seakan tak mau kalah, rintihan kecil pun ikut terdengar ketika tanpa sengaja bibir mereka tergigit satu sama lain.

.

Jongin melepas pagutannya setelah dirasanya terlalu lama untuk kyungsoo bernafas dengan udara seadanya yang kian menipis ketika mereka berebut untuk menghirup oksigen. Menatap kyungsoo sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada rahang kyungsoo.

.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang seseorang rasakan ketika melakukan ini kepada seseorang yang lain?"

.

"Suka?" Jongin menggeleng

.

"Kagum?" Jongin kembali menggeleng dengan tatapan gemas padanya.

.

"Cinta?" Jongin tersenyum, mengangguk setelahnya kemudian memeluk kyungsoo sembari berbisik "Aku mencintaimu" membuat sang empu yang tengah dipeluk mengulas senyuman dengan rona merah dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau tidak menolak? saat aku melakukannya padamu?"

.

"aku...a-ku kurasa aku menyukainya"

.

"apa?"

.

"rasa itu, saat kita-

.

"ingin mencoba lagi?" kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng panik, "tidak tidak" larang kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya menghalau jongin untuk lebih mendekat kearahnya.

.

.

"Aku punya syarat, untuk itu"

.

"Apa itu?"

.

"Jangan pernah sakit"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Karena itu membuatku panik, berhentilah menakutiku dengan wajah pucat beserta darah dari hidungmu itu, jongin"

.

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

.

"Ya?"

.

"Bantu aku"

.

"Apa?"

.

"Bantu aku menyadari bahwa aku ini juga mencintaimu"

.

"dengan senang hati, sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau punya kekasih simpanan?"

.

"mwo yaa? kau mau aku seperti itu?"

.

"aku hanya memastikan, kalau kau tidak menerimanya"

.

"menerima apa?"

.

"Cinta ravi hyung"

.

.

.

gelak tawa ringan seketika memenuhi pendengannya. mengundang decakkan terganggu seorang disebelahnya.

.

"apa yang kau pikirkan huh?" tanya kyungsoo ketika dirasa puas untuk tertawa. kembali pada lembar kertas berisi permohonan maafnya.

.

"bukankah saat itu ia menyatakan cinta padamu?"

.

"kapan?"

.

"masa tidak ingat sih?" ujarnya sebal

.

"dia tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, yang aku ingat dia memintaku menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk kekasihnya" kyungsoo kembali tertawa. "Dia bilang, akan membelikan baju untuk kekasihnya, dan badannya yang seukuran denganku. karena itu dia memilihku"

.

"Lalu? kau terima?"

.

"Tidak"

.

"kenapa?"

.

"karena kurasa perkiraannya salah, hadiah tak selalu harus disukai oleh penerimanya. tapi bisa menjadi kenangan indah yang berarti nantinya, jika tidak sesuai, itu justru lebih dihargai. tidak harus selalu benar. Lagipula , jika ada yg menangkap kepergianku dengannya akan menimbulkan masalah dengan kekasihnya. aku tidak mau"

.

"Eiiyyy... ku kira ia menyatakan cinta padamu. karena itu aku pulang sendiri"

.

.

Plak

.

.

"duh" ringis jongin berlebihan

.

"Ada yang cemburu disini?"

.

"Tentu saja! kau itu milikku"

.

"Hey? kapan aku menjadi milikmu?!" serunya tak terima.

.

"Hari ini dan seterusnya"

.

"aku tak pernah menyetujuinya"

.

"aku tidak pernah meminta persetujuan dan menerima penolakan" kyungsoo mendesah kasar "kau selalu seperti itu jongin, aku membencimu"

.

"Aku juga membencimu" sahut jongin dengan kerlingan nakalnya.

.

"mau semakin membenciku?" tawar jongin, menarik kyungsoo untuk semakin dekat padanya. melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu kyungsoo sekenanya.

.

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

"Enghh" tiba tiba saja bibir itu menempel dengan bibirnya. tangan kanannya yang semula menulis permohonan maaf pada selembar kertas lebar itu mengerat. Pulpen digenggamannya itu terlepas ketika dengan paksaan sebuah benda tak bertulang melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

.

Begitu menuntut dan lembut. membuatnya terpejam lemas dengan tangannya berada pada punggung pemuda itu. Benda itu menjelajah rongga mulutnya, bertarung ketika lidah itu bertemu. Tangan yang semula meremas punggung pemuda itu perlahan naik, meremas rambutnya. menumpahkan hasrat lebih ketika lidahnya didalam sana bergulat membuat sesuatu disana meendesak ingin keluar.

.

Jongin melepaskan pagutannya, menimbulkan benang saliva dibibir mereka. bibirnya berdecak kagum melihat wajah kyungsoo yang merona sempurna. kyungsoo terbatuk ketika sesuatu yang tadi mendesaknya keluar. air luar mendesak masuk menuju tenggorokannya begitu tiba tiba, membuatnya tersedak. sebagian lagi keluar begitu saja turun melewati dagunya.

.

"berhenti jongin, aku menyerah" cegahnya ketika perlahan jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau terlalu sayang untuk dihentikan soo"

.

Dan setelahnya kembali pagutan itu terjadi dengan desahan nikmat dari keduaanya juga gerakan tubuhnya yang saling meminta lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi semakin membenciku kan?"

.

"Tentu! dan kapan kau menikahiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TERORET TERORET!

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Seriuus ini terlalu alay ya ceritanya :")) bingung mau nambahin apa lagi. ku tak kuasa bikin ff lebih absurd dari ini. dan ayo! siapa yaang mau beli ember buat muntah habis baca ini wkwkw. maafkan atas typo yg telah terjadi. maafkaan kejanggalan serta keanehan fict ini. sungguh ini murni dari otakku yang terlalu drama sinetron /g.

.

Ah udah lah ya. btw maaf lama nih publishnya/hajar. ini berkali kali aku edit. nambah ini nambah itu. kurang ini kurang itu. berakhir lebih ngaret.

.

Sekian FF kaisoo terbaru tanpa remakean setelah drama april kelar wkwk.

.

/Kaborrrrrrr/

.

.

.


End file.
